The Lost and Found Box
by Hansel
Summary: It's easy to lose something , hard to find it , but i guess having more than one pair of eyes would make it easier. Sometimes , what you lost can just wind up in front of you , behind a distinguished bar. But , if you don't realise quick you might just lose it again . SASUNARU. contains boyxboy sex , bad language , bad grammar and angsty characters yikes .
1. In the Case of Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto and such YAYAAYAYYAYAYAY KAY DONE  
This is a story about finding what you've lost in yourself ...nah maybe just porn with a plot.  
this is some hard gay stuff , children please close the browsers and if you're easily offended or don't like bad worse , maybe dnt read it?. otherwise please continue on :) ..

* * *

"It's raining..." I said purposefully breaking the eerie silence; the air was too still for my liking and his expressions too dull. "Yeah I can see that " He replied, monotone and dead "Thanks for the update ". " Anything to help you sensei" I smiled sarcastically, "you know it's kinda weird … a teacher walking around with a mask like that ". He remained silent, "it's almost like your trying to hide something sir ". Still he ignored me. "Like a birth mark or scar, or maybe you just don't want people to look at your face anymore "I saw his eye flick, time to add some fuel to this fire. "Like you're ashamed... like if someone saw you they'd remember how much of a coward you really are " he looked up at me , now glaring " a coward , a good for nothing , low life coward " . he cringed in his seat , the word alone made him shiver , it made him nervous , I know it did .." can you hear their screams now sensei , help me ..Help me Hatake, why are you walking away? Please help me! It burns! Please KAKA-"  
Bang! The tables clambered and shook violently; the papers once situated on top of his desk flittered off and on to the floor. We stared at each other for a while, me with my grin, him with his straight faced mug of a face, well eye really. He sighed, his eyebrows rising and eyes closing, rubbing the hand he used to abuse the poor desk "is that the kind of reaction you where after?" he asked.  
"Nah, it was a little to play down, I wanted you to hit me or something "I answered.  
" I'm not into that kinda play "he said  
"you know that's not what I meant you dirty old man, I'd get you fired".  
"you see Sasuke if you only put that much effort in to school you wouldn't be here right now "  
" I am your top student , or do you need to get that eye checked , I mean you are an old man and all" I said jokingly  
"oh HAHA.. No a top student actually attends classes "he said "all these numbers on papers are just numbers to me, really. You are no different, no you're worse than a student that doesn't try at all "  
I looked away from him now, not because I was ashamed or anything, just because I can't stand this bullshit he's saying. It wasn't even really what he said , it's how he said it … Like I , Uchiha Sasuke was supposed to give a shit about his bleeding classes , like I was to waste my time when I could be out doing fuck all. I looked back at him and shrugged my shoulders.  
He continued "you see right there... that attitude of yours, like you know it all "  
and here we go again, if I've heard it once it before. every "grown up " lecture almost always begins like this , it's to signal this was a proper telling off , I was being scolded . I knew all the lines he'd add. He'd say how I was arrogant and inconsiderate, how I am only making life harder for me and how I should grow up and sit up straight. he'd tell me how I am such a bright kid and about my potential and how I wasn't a bad kid yada yada yada blah blah kiss ass shit fuck , literally the works . What do people really expect when they say shit like that? For some sort of heart to heart? For me to open up and tell them how difficult my life and how hard I try. Maybe even cry .hah. Me cry? The thought of it is so ridiculous it might actually make me cry.  
"Are you listening to me Sasuke?" I heard Kakashi bellow.  
"hn" I answered while nodded, trying to imitate an interested person.  
he sighed again and rubbed his forehead "look I know things have been hard since, the accident"  
oh no  
"I know its hard being alone now but sasu-"  
"stop it sensei, don't waste your breath". I cut him off before he could start it  
"Listen Sasuke I –""I said stop already" by "It" I mean the "I understand and sympathise with your situation bull crap "speech. I hated this one the most.  
"I don't want your pity Kakashi, I don't need it, I didn't ask for it, yes my parents are dead, yes my brother killed them, and yes I am now alone because none of my relatives want me in their house in case I turn out to be as fucked up as my brother. I don't need you to remind me how screwed up my life is ..." he was looking away now, didn't have the courage to look me in the eye any more with his wretched one eye. Bastard, yeah I don't know why Kakashi has his faced covered up like a rapist but one thing is for sure. He is a coward, no different from the rest of them. "you know what ..." I continued "I don't need you either or this school. all of you have already made up you're minds about me huh." his face said it all.  
I sunk into my seat "what names have you dubbed me with huh, what have you and your little teacher friends been saying?" truly "am I the drop out now" truly "the one that got away "it hurt "do you sit around and go that kid will never amount to nothing" it hurt like a bricks being shoved down my throats "you know I heard mental health problems run in the family, HE COULD JUST TURN ON US ALL! THE APPLE NEVER FALLS FAR!" I'm chocking on the dusty rocky bitter taste of their word " satoshi don't play with that uchicha child anymore, the NEIGHBOURS WILL TALK " I was suffocating , drowning in well of hard rock and pain , it was crushing my insides and making me bleed .  
"Sasuke stop it "  
"Oh why should I? I know you say it to Kakashi, you think I'm a hopeless case now "I screamed at him.  
"Sasuke..."  
"STOP SAYING MY NAME!" I didn't even notice when my hands had gripped the table I was sat at, or when I had got up, or when I had flung it, full force at the door. No it only became clear when I heard it crash against the door. it was like it was screaming, like my mind was screaming in pain. the table looked shattered in so many places, like I was shattered in so many places. "how dramatic of me ..." I said "sorry about that Kakashi ". I realised though, ironically, I had been comparing the table to myself, and I had been the one to break the table in the way that I did. I wonder if, I was breaking myself like that right now. this pain was self-inflicted. I covered my face with my right hand and grimaced as a shot of pounding buzzed through my temples. I felt my throat clam up and my eyes itch. I was crying. me cry? me with no soul, no emotion... a "heartless cold bastard" cry? hah. It's so ridiculous it makes me want to cry.

I grabbed my bag haphazardly knocking over the chair it hung on and ran for the door. I wanted to escape this hell I was feeling. "Sasuke wait!" I heard Kakashi shout as I ran down the hall way. for a minute all I could hear was the battering of the rain on the windows, the squeaking of my shoes on the smooth floor and the dreadful thumping of that blasted organ in my chest. it ached, an ache I couldn't fully describe as existing, it was eating away at me, almost. I wondered if it was real. I was panting hard. my lungs burning, my mouth wide open trying to suck in air, in turn becoming a container for the heavy rain water. It tasted cool and almost numbing; I drank without a second thought. I wanted to be washed away with the rain.

I got on the first bus that came. Down to my second home. I watched as the scenery around the bus was dragged backwards backwards, I watched as the rain water cascaded on the windows. I closed my eyes resting my head on the window , being lulled by the hum of the engine , the oh so familiar aroma of the bus ( a mixture of tobacco , rotting fish, and old lady extracts) .  
I got off at my stop and made a b line for "unmei" my second home. It might as well have been my first home seeing as that place where I happen to go to sleep every once in a while was somewhat worse than a hell to me. I was a regular there, they all knew me, my new best friend Tobi especially. "hey dropout, long times no see" he laughed while saying  
". let's just caught to the chase ok" I was wet , tired , pissed off , in pain and in need  
" no need to be so much of a hurry , Sasu-Chan , you'll get was coming to you " he was another weirdo with a thing for masks.  
He proceeded to pour me a bottle of the brown stuff I like, I've never been too familiar with alcohol and I never want to be. it was the first thing swig I'd ever drunk. the first taste I had when I came to unmei and it taste fucking bitter. It smacked you around and spit you out. just how I liked it. I always made a face whenever I drank it... Tobi laughed at that. "hey Sasuke, you've thought about what I said last time" he asked  
"I'm in no mood to think Tobi "I said coldly.  
" Such is life, my friend"  
"I'm not your friend "I said downing the last drop of shit, I got up and walked zombie like, Tobi watched me walk away. I stumbled to the back of the ..."establishment" in the background I could hear cooing and heckling at each other and the sound of people shagging in the toilets . loud laughter all of it was drained away when the door shut. The back was like my bedroom, Tobi my estranged Guardian. The rubbish bins at the back just made it homier I think. I lit a cig I dug out of my pocket and took a deep breath in, the smoke felt mind numbingly good. This was my haven. I put my head back, stretching my neck hearing a click, looking up to the sky, my bangs blocking the view. it was such a dark day it was only 4 and it looked like the end of the word. I close my eyes trying to forget, praying to forget. BANG! My eyes shot open and my body launched forward. I looked to the source of the sound. the rubbish bin, tipped over now on its side, spilling it gruelling content, as some blond haired, tanned idiot in an orange t-shirt draped over it. "I AM INVINCIBLE BITCHES, YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" he said. I was in shock; I could feel my eyes were wide open. I watched him, smack the bin hard as he pushed down on it, to get himself up. he grunted when he couldn't do it, and then all of a sudden shot up. it made me jump again. He looked me straight in the face. His eyes were piercing, cool sky blue. The blue that was missing from the sky. he smiled at me before he passed out ….

I wanted to get away that day, not to be found.

* * *

End of Chapter one :) I'd appreciate some comment on how i portrayed Sasuke here.  
Next chapter: in the case of one Uzumaki Naruto


	2. In the Case of Uzumaki Naruto

chapter 2 is here. i do not own naruto

this is naruto's pov btw

* * *

I woke up today with a spring in my step, a glisten in my eye. For the first time in my miserable 22 years I was happy. I was happy to say I was alive, I was happy to be alive. Nothing in this world could get me down. Why? Because I had her. I believed she was my world, my saviour, my love, my everything. I let her in to my world and she didn't run away, she stayed with me and made me feel human again, made me feel worth something.  
So why was the woman who gave me back everything, taking it away now?" Naruto I don't think this is working out" she said. And just like that I knew, I knew what this was leading to. "It's not you, it's just that, I don't think I can be with you like before ..." this was it, the ending passage to the sad tragedy that was my life. "Sakura ...are you ...breaking up with me?" I asked stupidly.  
_"Of course she's breaking up with you!_" "Maybe not breaking up but I think we should take a break, you know like a hiatus hah ..." No, please no.  
" Sakura please don't do this , you know I'd do anything for you " she holds my hand and looks at me with those perfect green eyes , curling those soft pink lips into a perfect smile " calm down Naruto , we're not breaking up , I just think we should you know…see other people and-"  
" sakura I don't want to SEE anyone else , all I want is you so please don't do this".  
She heaved a sigh, her face contoured into an expression I rarely see "Naruto, don't make this harder than it needs to be "I feel her grip loosen. No, don't let go. I quickly grab her hands. "Is it something I said, something I did, I'll make it right sakura please ".  
She looks away. No don't look away _"it's useless, her minds made up".  
_" please Sakura , I know it's been tough and we've made it through so much already together, whatever it is that makes you think we should go on a break we can fix it .. please"  
I'm pleading her , the woman I love , the woman I'd do anything for , that I'd sell my soul for was just going to get up and leave me. She looks up again, her once warm emerald eyes, are now as cold as frozen peas. Her face is blank, almost dead. " you don't get it do you " she says " I tried to make this as easy as I could, tried to take it slow so you'd slowly get used to the idea of not being with me . I'm being so considerate her and you can't give get a damn clue."  
"What? what do you mean?" she is scaring me now , I can feel her temper rising " Sakura I'm sorry , I'm sorry for whatever I did , it's my fault and ill fix it , ill fix it . I'll take you shopping and buy you whatever you like and..."  
"For fuck sake Naruto! , I don't love you anymore!" she exploded, and crushed me. No other words can describe what I felt but crushed, maybe broken, useless, worthless.  
"What?" our once connected hands separate , I can feel my face heat up and my throat clam up .my heart beats in pain and my world is shattering around me  
" Have you been able to tell ? At first I thought you were this cute normal guy, but then I learn you have this back log of shitty problems ". Problems  
" I don't want a boyfriend I always have to reassure and take care of , I want to be taken care of , I want to be reassured . "So when she said it's not you it's me she laid, it's me. It's cause I have problems. "I hate that you try and be overly protective of me, I hate that you try to buy me things to win my love, I hate how you turn from as happy to needy as fuck in two seconds flat. I hate how you bring dirty strays home , I hate how when we have sex you always want me to say I love you , I hate how you want to be involved in every fucking part of my life, I hate how you make me feel guilty when I get the courage to finally dump your messed up ass. How I have to fake smile and laugh at your jokes, how I never satisfy you in bed ..." she looks away when she says that. Wow I never realised I was making Sakura's life so difficult. That I was guilting her into staying with me. I was ruining her life and she hated me. She hated so much about me. Her shoulders are quivering, she's about to cry. I'm making Sakura cry, I'm hurting her again. Fuck I'm so useless, I'm so worthless as shit. Not long, a familiar wet hot liquid starts dripping my eyes. The only thing I can do is cry I can't even comfort her "...And that "she looks up saying "I hate that soo much, the way you always cry. Stop it! I'm the one who needs to cry here, not everything is a que for you to let one emotional bomb rip and tie me down to you again."  
"Sakura , please calm down"  
"I'm through , goodbye"  
she grabs her bag and runs out through the door." Sakura!" Please don't leave me. I run after her, into the rain, I see her getting into a car with some car. Please don't leave me. Not like this. Not here.  
I try to run after the car, my feet dragging on the wet asphalt , but no matter how much I ran , I couldn't catch up to her. I can't keep it up any more, the wet rain, my burning lungs, my girlfriend dumping me. All of it was just too much. I drop to my knees, in the middle of the street. A few umbrellas rise and people peer at me from underneath them. I didn't think watching a man cry was so entertaining. It was almost laughable what was happening to me now. Of course she would leave me. Who was I fooling? Sakura was a beautiful, smart girl, with a bright future as a medical student in front of her. She came from a well to do family, had well to do friends, and went to a well to do school. And I what was I. probably a fling, I walk on the wild side with a bad boy. I was nothing, worth nothing. She could have any man in the world it was only a matter of time, till she left me. If we were on hiatus, we were now discontinued. I wanted to walk in to the middle of the street right then and wait for a car to drive by and end my misery. She was the only reason I hadn't done it months ago. Inside me though there was a little hope, this wasn't the first time Sakura had walked out on me, but she always came back. Always. And yeah maybe it was because of the guilt, I didn't care she was there with me and that was all that mattered.  
Staggering to my feet I began to walk aimlessly. I didn't care were I ended up; I just wanted to run away, from this reality.

I stumbled upon the bar. I'd only been here once before. It was an old bar, where the local riff raff hung around. I'd fit in perfectly I thought. I went in and order the weird masked bartender to give me a bottle of his strongest stuff. It was a deadly tasting potion. Made me feel intoxicated with one sip of its slurriness. The bottle it came didn't even have a label. Whatever it was it fucked me up good. I don't even remember how many sips, glasses, bottles I had. It made me feel on top of the world. Yeah! Fuck sakura! Fuck her! I kept shouting. Her and her sickening green pukey eyes and her crooked smile and her thin ass pale lips and her flat ass boobs. That's why I never came when we fucked; fucking her liked fucking a plank of wood with a hole in it. She sounded like a sea lion when she moaned. She had morning breath, and pretended to be a perfect little girl in front of her friends when she was just a dirty slut. Yeah she was a good for nothing slut, I should've never opened up to that slut. And I hope she gets what's coming to her. Even though I felt so liberated, I was finally rid of such an evil woman, I wondered why I was still crying.

"I don't need her" I screamed  
"I don't need any one "  
"I am a champion, a lone fucking wolf ….invincible "I added in my drunken haze. It was a weird feeling. I could hear myself saying all this shit but I couldn't stop myself. "Buddy I think you need to lay off the drinking for a while "a husky, manly voice called. "Yeah, I think you need to fak offfff "  
"where's the toilet in this dump, I gotta take a leak" I asked sounding and feeling like an idiot. "Round the back" the weird mask guy answered. I staggered to the back of the bar. Walking straight ahead, I went through some doors, and walked outside. Disoriented I forget what I'm doing. Next thing I know I'm doubled over on some bins. But I'm on top of the bins so I must be mighty yeah "I'm invincible, you better believe it "I reassure myself. Trying to wipe the drunk away and stand to my feet is too much for me at the moment. As I get up I see this emo looking, pale ass, hot kid looking at me. I smile at him, what a paedo I am. The whole world goes blank.

That day I wanted to run away not to be found.

* * *

next chapter : who shall be the judge and jury ?


	3. who will be the judge and jury?

sorry for the delay ...needed inspiration . i do not own naruto and all that jazz... enjoy

* * *

It was a clear morning. There was not a cloud in the sky for miles. The clouds seemed to have sweated their very existence the day before, leaving in their wake dew on everything and a musky scent on the asphalt. The sun beamed brightly and almost proudly in the sky and life went on as normal, well for most people.  
The post man clocked up on time at the uchiha residence as he would regularly do on his morning routines. Holding a handful of fattened letters with the name uchiha boldly printed upon, he walked up to the front door. In his haste, he shoved the letters through the slit, scrunching their plump corners and leaving harsh wrinkles as they fell to the other side. As he turns to go on his merry way, he could hear a distinctive curse coming from the other side of the door. The resident was not happy to see his post had been manhandle, and before any commotion could happen, the postman rushed down the path way to the kerb, well who could blame him, everyone feared the wrath of the uchiha, even if there were dead.  
Sasuke, with the letters in his hand, looked at them in disdain. He strolled with them gripped in his pale hands into the kitchen. As he entered he frowned a little, although it was hardly noticeable on his already screwed face. He perched on a high stool on the counter and began to flip through. Most of them he thought where mindless garbage …bills. One of his many uncles should've have taken care of them by now. Then he stopped suddenly and looked at one thin, small card. A postcard. His pupils widened and a fit of rage he scrunched it up and threw it far from his sight. He sat in silence for a while just staring at blank air. Then casually he got up and made his way upstairs. As he thumped upstairs, shuffling sounds could be heard from a room. A blonde haired man and just woken up to find himself, barely dressed in a strange room. The man searched around the room frantically for his clothing as he tried to recall the shamble of memories of the night before. He could hear footsteps approaching the room and his first instinct was to prepare himself for a combat. The door swung open, and as sasuke stepped in, he felt the full force of the man's weight on his body as he was tackled to the floor. He shouted out in pain and surprise as he was straddle. The blonde man looked asked aggressively "where the fuck am I?"  
Sasuke still in some shock at the force he had just received didn't answer.  
The blonde man shook him and looked at him with stern eyes which contrasted the softness they had. Sasuke finally answered "in my house you fucktard, get the hell off!" and with that he shoved the man off of him in one push. He was stronger than his scrawny arms made him out to be. He continued "wow what a way to show gratitude. You'd think you'd be kissing my feet after the shit I had to go through for you last night". The blonde man, now on his back, began to slowly recall the events. He could remember the taste of blood and the feeling of falling, as he got up and looked at sasuke, he remembered seeing him, looking closely at sasuke's face a shocking image flood into his mind. The feeling of sasuke's lips, yes he had kissed this boy. He's face shot bright red and as he staggered to his feet he was at a loss for words. He didn't completely remember the events of last night but he figured if this guy had the courtesy to bring him back to his house then maybe he wasn't all bad. He wanted to say thank you but a cold breeze on his skin reminded him of his loss of clothes. "Why am I naked?" he asked shyly.  
"You were soaked from last night ..." sasuke noticed the embarrassment that was beaming from the man's face and quickly added "don't worry it's not a pretty sight for me either" he lied. The man looked almost offended by that comment, but somehow relieved that was the only reason his clothes were off.  
"I can give some of my clothes, I don't really mind. Yours are still kind off wet" sasuke said.  
"Thanks …"the man replied." You don't really have to go that far "he added  
"it's fine, I'm only repaying a debt this isn't because I have a kind heart and shit "sasuke trying to project an "I don't really give a crap" attitude, but honestly he was more than grateful. This guy had done what everyone around him ran away from.  
"Yeah about last night..." the man started " what actually happened ?"  
sasuke stared at him in awe for a moment and then looked away and frowned a little . " a bunch of stuff dude " sasuke answered . " it's a long story , but I think we should continue talking after you get some clothes on " . The man blushed again as he tried to cover himself with his tanned arms. "I'm sasuke by the way ".  
"I am naruto ".

After sasuke had gotten the man some clothes which fit incredible well for a grown man. They both went downstairs. Naruto looked at the clock, which had just struck noon. "Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked.  
"Who'd take care of your sorry ass if I was?" sasuke answered. "How old are you any way? Wouldn't your folks be concerned about you bringing a man you hardly know home?" naruto quizzed again. "I'm age nunya business and I'm sure they are turning in the graves knowing a brought a boy home ". Sasuke answered. "Man "naruto corrected "I'm sorry by the way ...about that". "yeah what do you care?" sasuke asked harshly." well I know how it is to lose your family, being alone ain't easy, it can get pretty rough ".

The thing sasuke hated the most was the air of understanding. He hated when people tried to say the understood what he was going through. It made him unstable." How the fuck would you know anything about me?" he said coldly. "Well fact is I don't know shit about you, teme! I'm just trying not to be a dick to you in your own house " naruto replied now peeved. " well you fucked that up didn't you , you dobe ."  
"my name is not dobe you little dickhead"  
"well mine isn't teme , arsehole" (heed)  
"you know what I don't need this shit , I shouldn't even be here anyway . Just tell me what happened yesterday so I can fuck off "  
Sasuke then remembered the events of yesterday and he cooled down immediately. He was embarrassed he had just flared up to his hero. "I'm sorry …"sasuke apologised as he looked down. "I just hate when people do shit like that."  
"shit like what?" naruto asked.  
"Trying to understand my situation and shit "sasuke couldn't believe how open he was being "my parents death wasn't usual, so people just say shit like they understand "he was telling his feeling to this stranger. He hadn't ever felt this kind of trust for any one since his parents died.  
"It's cool teme. You don't need to go on." naruto assured him.  
"Well someshit went down at the bar last night with some fucktards , we got in a fight and you stuck up for me . you were too hammered to even stand up straight so I figured I should repay a debt." He figured he had a bad case of nightingale syndrome, He didn't mention about the kiss. " is that all?" naruto asked .  
" yeah" sasuke assured him  
but naruto was sure about the kiss but he didn't want to ask incase he was just imagining it . he wouldn't accept he was attracted to a younger person another of his gender no les. " well I should probably get going " naruto said as he walked toward the big brown door he reckoned was the front door" thanks teme" . sasuke realised the name was going to stick . "it's not teme ! its sa-" as he said that , naruto slipped and hit the floor , he had tripped on the edge of a rug . " sasuke laughed and hurried to him . attempting to help him up , while still laughing hysterically he also slipped, mouth wide open on naruto , whose mouth was also open, and just for a brief moment they tasted each other. Before quickly pulling apart. It as a nostalgic feeling that made the both of them turn red and stare at each other.  
the front door swung up "UCHIHA YOU ARE TARDY AGAIN!" a familiar grey headed man called . he was surprised to see his famed student on top of a blonde , blushing in the hall way . naruto quickly got up , pushing sasuke away and ran out the door. Kakashi stared in awe for a moment , he had nothing to say . The blonde was cute and who was he to judge?

* * *

Leave me some reviews , will be appreciate as i wait for my next inspiration to roll by. next chapter A clear motive


End file.
